Love Hurts
by 0defend
Summary: Meet Star - a kittypet, just like Rusty. She was best friends with him before he joined the Clans and became Firepaw. Now missing her friend dearly, Star and her sister Rose go in search of their dear friend. But will they find him, or another Clan?
1. The Tortoiseshell and the Mouse

**Prologue: The Tortoiseshell and the Mouse**

_**memo: I do not own the warriors series, I only own my two original characters; Star and Rose. :) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **_

A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded through the forest. Her ears pricked while her gaze wavered until she spotted the gray mouse nibbling on some nuts and grass. She crouched low, her blue eyes never leaving the mouse. But before she could pounce, rustling nearby sounded, and the tortoiseshell jerked her head up in surprise. The mouse scurried off and she let out a hiss of annoyance, eyes narrowing in anger. Whoever scared off her prey was going to pay!

_Ding ding!_

The tortoiseshell yawned, blinking lazily as her vision focused. She was in her human's house, resting in her bed. Stretching, she blinked as she sleepily made her way to her food bowl. The cat food was sitting there, untouched. Yawning, the she-cat dipped her head down and took a few mouthfuls. She retched immediately, coughing on the bitter, disgusting taste. Once she had stopped gagging, the she-cat stretched. Her pale orange collar scratched against the itchy spot on her neck and she purred with satisfaction. The nametag glimmered when the sun's rays hit it. It read _Star _in black letters.

Star looked around, then padded out of the house through the cat door. She jumped onto the fence dividing her human's house to the forest unknown. Her ears twitched with curiosity. Her eyes began to survey the outside world of the forest - what lay beyond there? Was Rusty there? She had heard so much of the Clans from her best friend, Rusty. He had gone to live there a while ago, and never returned. Star assumed he had found his place to live, but she couldn't help but worry for her friend every day; after all, he never attempted to visit.

She missed him deeply.

"Still mooning over Rusty, Star?" a mew sounded as a slim, cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes jumped onto the fence, sitting down next to Star. Her jump was clumsier than her sister's landing, but she regained her balance as she met Star's gaze evenly, smirking.

Star rolled her eyes. "Hello, Rose," she meowed, turning her gaze back to look at the forest. "And no, I'm not _mooning _over Rusty."

"You miss him," Rose pointed out.

"Yes, I miss him," confirmed Star. "But that doesn't mean I love him. Let alone _moon_ over him." Or does it? Star had always admired the handsome ginger tom, and the way his green eyes glimmered whenever he'd speak about living a life different from the one with their humans - a life that held adventure as he lived in the forest, tasting mouse for the first time.

Rusty and Star had been friends for as long as Star could remember. Although her sister had been the one to introduce Star to Rusty, the two remained inseparable. He had lived next door to the two sisters, but ever since he had left to live in the forest, his owners decided to adopt a new cat - this one was a she-cat called Hattie.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you go visit?" Rose questioned simply, licking her paw and draping it delicately over one ear, her eyes closed. She then opened them and met Star's gaze challengingly. "Or are you too scared?"

"Scared?" Star snorted. "Yeah right!" She jumped down from the fence, beginning to head for the forest. "I'm not scared!"

"S-Star? Where are you going?" stammered Rose, clambering after her sister as she followed her into the undergrowth.

"Proving that I'm not scared. I'm going to find Rusty!" Star declared, laughing slightly as she sped up her pace, pelting through the woods.

Rose was having some difficulties keeping up with her, but finally was able to keep up the pace to run alongside her. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

Star's response was a smirk as they continued to maneuver through the dark forest. Her eyes narrowed in determination while the dark leaves of bushes raked across her flank. Although she and her sister would argue now and then, and would never do things together, she could still hear Rose's thumping pawsteps beside her as she attempted to keep up with her. To be completely honest, Star was glad her sister had decided to join her. She didn't want to go through this alone.

Star didn't want to admit it to Rose, but she was quite scared. How would she know where she's going? How would she know where to find Rusty? The forest seemed to go on for ages, until they finally reached a fast-flowing river. Star and Rose skidded to a halt.

"Star, where are we?" Rose panted as the two littermates slowed to a stop. Star frowned as she watched the rushing water. There were some rocks scattered around, some large enough for cats to sunbathe in.

She looked back at her sister, who was also scanning their surroundings. "I don't know…" she muttered honestly. She began to head for the water. "But I'm about to find out!"

"Star, don't!" Rose warned. Star warily poked at the rushing water. It was cold against her paw-tip, but it felt good. She then dunk her whole paw into the water. The waves crashing against it was almost calming in a way.

"Star, get away from there now!" Rose hissed.

Star looked over her shoulder. "Come on, Rose! Lighten up! The water feels great!" she encouraged, her blue eyes glimmering.

Rose's own dark blue eyes stayed wide and alert, not caving in to the encouraging mews coming from her sister. "Star, _please,_ I highly doubt Rusty is here. Cats don't swim!"

The sound of splashing coming from the other end of the river told them otherwise. Star jumped in shock at the sight of a cat swimming towards her. She had silver fur from what she could tell, but Star didn't want to find out anything else. She backed away from the edge of the river, standing next to her sister.

"I told you to come back…" Rose muttered.

Star glowered at her sister but watched as the she-cat made her way towards them. "What do you think you're doing on RiverClan border?" she demanded.

Star's eyes widened as she exchanged a glance with Rose.

"I-uh…" she stammered.

The she-cat's eyes narrowed. Star was beginning to get the feeling she wasn't very friendly.

"I said, what are you two doing trespassing on our border? You're crossing into ThunderClan's as well," she added.

"Um… we were looking for someone," Star meowed. Rose nudged her pointedly. She looked at her sister, who met her gaze evenly.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed. "She doesn't know Rusty!"

The strange she-cat's ears twitched. "Rusty?"

The two kittypets looked back at the swimming cat. Star's gaze lit up. "Do you know him?" she asked hopefully.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "No. And I'd get out of here while you have the chance."

"But…" Star's voice trailed off. She knew deep down that the plan wouldn't work as well as she had hoped. But she wasn't going to give up so soon!

"Why is that?" Rose challenged. Star closed her eyes. She knew if her sister was ordered to do something, she wouldn't do it - she'd get angry.

The silver she-cat met her gaze evenly. "My father wouldn't appreciate two _kittypets_ trespassing on our border," although now her blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Kittypet?" she scathed. "Who are you calling a kittypet?"

Star sighed. She assumed that kittypet was term for housecat. _These forest cats and their weird ways of saying things…_

"You two," the silver she-cat meowed simply. Her pretty coat glistened from the water that she had previously been in. She stretched. Star noticed her claws were sheathed. _Maybe she isn't hostile…_

Rose frowned. "Is it because we're housecats?"

"You live with twolegs," mewed the she-cat. "And you obviously didn't understand what kittypet meant. Either means you're a loner, kittypet, or rogue. But judging by your twoleg collars, I doubt the other two are options." She smirked, although it was good-natured.

Star mewed, "what's your name?"

The she-cat turned to look at her. "Silverstream," she meowed. "Pleased to meet you. Although, I do suggest you leave now. My father sent out a morning patrol and I highly doubt he'd want them to find two kittypets, and me talking to them."

Star blinked, then took a thought into consideration. If Rusty had been able to join the Clans, shouldn't she?

Rose nudged her. "Come on, let's leave. We're not going to find Rusty swimming with the fishes."

Star shook her head, turning to face Silverstream. "Do you think… we could join your Clan?"

Silverstream's eyes widened. "Join?" her eyes narrowed. "Why is that?"

Star looked down at her paws, shuffling them awkwardly. She then looked back up to meet the she-cat's gaze evenly. "I'm sick of my housecat life."

The she-cat blinked, looking highly amused. "Oh, really?"

Star nodded, exchanging a look with her sister. "My sister Rose is too, I'm sure."

Rose sighed. "I guess…"

"And what makes you think you're capable of being a RiverClan cat?"

Star blinked. "RiverClan?" she echoed.

Silverstream sighed. "My Clan's name. There are four different Clans. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. RiverClan is the best, in my opinion. But judging from you kittypets, I don't know if you can swim."

Star's blue eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid of getting a little wet," she mewed.

Silverstream smirked, gesturing to the rushing river behind her. "Be my guest," she meowed. "If you can swim across that river to get to the other side, I'll take you to Crookedstar and give my opinion to let you join our Clan. If not… I'll save you from drowning and take you back to your twolegs."

Rose looked back at Star. "Star…" she mewed warily.

Star ignored her, meeting Silverstream's blue gaze evenly. "Don't worry. No drowning cats today." She glanced back at her sister. "Come on, Rose - let's prove to Silverstream that we can be Clan cats too."

Rose sighed, following her sister to the river. "This is a bad idea…" she muttered. Star ignored her yet again. She was tired of this "kittypet" life. And she was going to prove to a RiverClan warrior how well she can swim.


	2. Swimming with the Fishes

**Chapter 1: Swimming with the Fishes**

_**thank you for reading! :) much love and don't forget to review your honest opinion!**_

Star watched as her sister hesitantly stuck a paw in the running water. She willed that her sister wouldn't fall in out of fear and ruin their chances of being accepted into a Clan. Even though that this wasn't the Clan Rusty had joined, it was the closest thing they had to finally joining the forest - and maybe they'll find Rusty along the way.

"Star…" Rose meowed warily, glancing back at Silverstream who was watching with amusement at the two she-cats near the river. Star glanced at her sister then back at Silverstream. Her gaze rested on the river. The rushing water looked inviting, but at the same time it looked uninviting. She willed that Rose and herself wouldn't fall in - she couldn't go back to being a housecat. She wouldn't!

Hesitantly, Star stuck one leg into the running water. The waves lapped at her paw and leg and she wobbled unsteadily. The currents were stronger than what she thought they were. She looked back at Rose. "The currents are strong," she warned, "be careful."

Rose snorted. "Easy for you to say…" she muttered, following her sister into the water. They were both now standing in the water, attempting to keep their balance as the currents and waves crashed into them, willing to send them over. There were rocks setting around which could act as stepping stones. "Why couldn't we use those?" Rose whined, noticing them as well. Star sighed.

"Rose, please…" she pleaded.

Rose let out a sigh and Star watched as she hesitantly began to start swimming. She smirked at watching her sister attempt to swim. She too began to follow after her, trying to push against the currents as she made her paws move under the water. It was actually kind of fun, she thought, as she willed her tired legs to carry her to the edge of the river. She could hear Rose's panting from behind her and also prayed that her sister would make it as well. Before her legs could fall off from the heavy weight of the water, Star and Rose threw themselves onto the other side of the river, coughing up some water they accidentally drank. Silverstream skillfully glided through the water at a faster speed and was beside the two wet she-cats immediately. She smirked.

"Well, I guess you two really do swim like fish," she mewed.

Rose glowered at Star who returned her glare with a weak smile. Shaking the water off her pelt, Star followed Silverstream as she led them to her camp. The patrol she had mentioned earlier walked by, casting Silverstream a confused look who just waved her tail at them. "I'm taking them to Crookedstar," she mewed.

_Crookedstar? _Star wondered, exchanging another look with her sister. Rose's pelt was still clinging to her slim body making her look quite strange. Her whiskers twitched as her dark blue eyes met Star's, noticing her sister had been staring at her. Rose glowered at her, huffing irritably as she turned away. Star let out a small _mrrow _of laughter as the two continued to follow the pretty RiverClan she-cat.

They finally made it to camp, where immediately Silverstream and the two kittypets were greeted by a she-cat with a spotted golden tabby pelt. She glowered at Star and Rose, then turned her harsh glare to Silverstream. "Silverstream," she started, "what are you thinking? And why are these two she-cats dripping wet?"

Silverstream dipped her head to the spotted she-cat. "Leopardfur" she mewed, "I found these two she-cats and they asked if they could join our Clan."  
Leopardfur snorted. "Join our Clan?" she repeated, her amber gaze burning into Star and Rose. Rose let out a short whimper while Star met the she-cat's gaze evenly. She wasn't going to let anything faze her. _If Rusty could get through this, so can we! _

"I challenged these two to swim through our river dividing our territory from ThunderClan," she mewed. "They both passed, although their swimming technique could use some… fixing." She glanced back at the soaked she-cats.

Leopardfur sighed. "It's not my decision," she meowed. She glanced back as a large tom with a twisted jaw began to walk forward. Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the tom, while Star was fascinated. _Is he the Clan leader?_

"Silverstream," he scolded immediately. Silverstream dipped her head to the cat. "Crookedstar," she mewed, "I'm sorry… but these two she-cats wish to join our Clan."

Crookedstar's amber eyes widened. "Join our Clan?" he repeated. Star wondered why all these cats were so shocked at hearing something like that. Rusty had been able to join a Clan… why can't they?

"The last time I heard of kittypets joining a Clan was when that flame-colored tom joined ThunderClan," Crookedstar meowed. He glanced over at brown tabby tom who was making his way forward. "Mudfur, check these cats over to make sure they won't get sick on their way home."

"No!" Star exclaimed. "I didn't go swimming like a fish to be sent home!"

Rose nudged her sister while she received a startled look from Silverstream. Star ignored the looks she was getting as she challenged Crookedstar with her blue gaze. "I can promise you my sister and I will train as hard as we can. We'll do anything. We won't even eat for a while… We'll do whatever it takes to be in your Clan!"

Crookedstar's eyes widened, then he exchanged a glance with Leopardfur and Silverstream. Silverstream shrugged, her blue eyes sparkling.

The leader let out a sigh, "you have spirit for a kittypet, I'll admit that." He glanced at her sister shivering beside her. "But does your sister share the same?"

Rose blinked, looking up. "Y-yes sir!" she stammered, her teeth chattering. Star flattened her ears against her head. _What if Rose isn't able to join? _

"She… her coat… it's really thin. She gets cold when she gets wet…" Her voice trailed off as Crookedstar studied her sister. After a few moments of silence, he turned to Leopardfur. He murmured something to her, then glanced at Silverstream.

"Your friends got lucky," he mewed as he followed Leopardfur. "They're not my friends!" Silverstream called after him, although Star could detect amusement in her tone. She glanced back at the two she-cats. "You two were extremely lucky," she mewed. "I didn't know a kittypet could hold that much authority either," she added.

Star felt her ears grow warm.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear what I have to say," Crookedstar called. Immediately Star watched as cats from different dens appeared, some yawning. She noticed the morning patrol had come back just in time to see what was about to happen.

She could immediately hear the murmurs of other cats at the sight of them.

"Kittypets?" one hissed to their friend.

"They still have their collars!"

"Is our Clan going to be like ThunderClan? Filled with kittypets?"

Star felt her ears flatten against her head at the sound of their scornful mews and harsh stares. She glanced back at Crookedstar who was waiting for the chatter to quiet down. Once it had finally ceased, he began, "Silverstream had found two kittypets by our border. They asked her if they could join our Clan. Of course, she at first told them to leave. But they insisted. Silverstream put them to the test of swimming - of course, if they could conquer the waves that divide us from the Sunningrocks, they can swim anything. And they did. So I have discussed the matters over with Leopardfur, and we have decided that they may join our Clan."

Murmurs broke out again - shocked and also disagreeing. Star narrowed her eyes. Did they honestly have a flat-out reason why kittypets shouldn't join the Clans?

"They should get rid of their collars first!" one cat called. Her fur was grayish and her blue eyes flashed. "That noise is going to attract any animal here - including the twolegs."

Mews of agreement erupted. Crookedstar sighed, turning to Rose and Star. Star glanced at Rose, her claws unsheathed. "I'll do yours and you do mine?" she asked.

Rose nodded, her eyes closed. She flinched slightly at the sound of Star tearing at the fabric of the collar. It snapped, then fell to the ground. Rose repeated the same ordeal for Star until the two were collar free. Star stretched, feeling the cool air on her neck - it felt great.

"Stonefur," Crookedstar mewed, "you are a trusted warrior, and I trust that you will pass on the qualities of being a true RiverClan cat down to Starpaw."

Stonefur nodded, making his way over to Star. Star's eyes widened at the sight of the tom. His dark gray fur was similar to that of the gray she-cat who had spoken earlier, but his amber eyes were kind as he met Star - now Starpaw's - gaze. He bent down, touching noses with her.

"Starpaw! Starpaw!" called out the cats surrounding them.

"Whiteclaw, you do not have an apprentice at the moment," Crookedstar continued. "You shall be a mentor to Rosepaw. Teach her the ways of a RiverClan warrior and pass down your skills to our new apprentice."

A dark tom nodded, making his way over to Starpaw's sister. He touched noses with her as well as the cats called out, "Rosepaw! Rosepaw!"

As the meeting came to a close, Starpaw looked at her mentor. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Stonefur shrugged. "Do you want to explore, learn the borders?"

Starpaw nodded. She glanced over at her sister. "Can Rosepaw join us?" Stonefur glanced at Whiteclaw, calling the tom over. Rosepaw bounded along behind him as Stonefur asked the dark warrior if he would like to join. Whiteclaw glanced at his apprentice, then at Stonefur. He nodded in agreement as Stonefur and Whiteclaw began to lead the two new apprentices out of the camp.

"This is RiverClan territory, as you may know," Stonefur started. Starpaw nodded, looking out into the distance. "The Sunningrocks is ThunderClan territory and beyond that."

Whiteclaw snarled, "the Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan!"

Rosepaw frowned. "Why?"

Stonefur sighed. "ThunderClan always believes that they belong to them… But we have more use for them."

Starpaw nodded. It seemed fair, too. All RiverClan had was the river. The Sunningrocks should be an edition. She looked past into ThunderClan territory. _They have a whole forest to themselves… They don't need the Sunningrocks._

"Prey is scarce as we know it," Whiteclaw grumbled as they turned around. Starpaw frowned, noticing they were heading back to camp.

"We're not going to explore more?" she asked.

Stonefur shook his head. "There's not really much to explore," he meowed. "ShadowClan territory is farther away from us, and WindClan is higher up, but no one has seen them in a while."

"Why not?" Starpaw asked.

Stonefur shrugged. "No one really knows for sure. My sister and I choose not to get into that sort of gossip."

Starpaw nodded, understanding. _I don't think my sister and I would like to either, _she thought as they returned to camp. Stonefur sighed. "Sorry there wasn't much to do," he meowed. "If there were more fish in the river I'd teach you how to fish… but since there's not…"

"I can still learn the technique," she meowed.

Stonefur shook his head. "It works better if you can see it first." He exchanged a look with Whiteclaw. "You two are free for today. Tomorrow we'll probably teach you some battle skills."

Starpaw nodded again. As Stonefur told them which den was the apprentice's den, he and Whiteclaw padded off. She exchanged a glance with Rosepaw. Rosepaw sighed.

"This is unfair," she whined as they made their way to the apprentice's den. "We're Silverstream's age and we're apprentices?"

Starpaw narrowed her eyes at her sister. Why was she being so selfish? "We're apprentices because we don't know anything," she mewed as they began to make their nests. Rosepaw snorted but didn't say anything as they built their nests. Starpaw sighed. She wasn't very tired. She just wanted to do something!

"Oh, don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking," Rosepaw mewed suddenly. Starpaw looked up.

"What?"

"You want to go find Rusty, don't you?" she hissed.

Starpaw sighed. "That's what we originally came here for, yes."

Rosepaw shook her head. "I'm sorry to say this to you Starpaw… but give it up! There are other cats. I mean, you're mentor's pretty cute."

Starpaw made a face. "He's older than me. And he's my _mentor _Rosepaw!"

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't like Rusty."

Starpaw felt her ears heat up with embarrassment. "Okay… maybe I do," she admitted. Rosepaw's blue eyes gleamed with triumph. "But that's not the only reason why I want to go find him. I want to make sure he's… you know… not dead."

Rosepaw let out a short _mrrow _of amusement. "Fine, fine," she mewed hurriedly. "Do you think maybe we could go look for him?"

Starpaw shook her head. "From what I've heard I don't think we can go crossing the borders… Silverstream made that clear when we met her."

Rosepaw nodded her head in agreement. "I guess you're right," she mewed. She glanced at the fresh-kill pile which was piled with some fish. "Do you think we'll be able to eat?" she asked, her stomach rumbling.

Starpaw's rumbled as well as she glanced at the fish. She'd never tried it, but she assumed it tasted better than the pellets her owners gave her. "Let's ask," she meowed, heading over to Stonefur. The warrior was chatting with the gray she-cat with blue eyes from earlier. He turned around when she approached.

"Oh, Starpaw," he mewed. He glanced at the gray she-cat. "This is my sister, Mistyfoot."

"Hello," she meowed. She glanced back at the nursery. "I've got to get back to my kits," she meowed. Stonefur nodded as she padded away. He glanced back at Starpaw. "What's the matter?"

"Um, Rosepaw and I were wondering if we could eat something?"

Stonefur nodded. "Sure. Why did you need to ask? Scared we'd get mad?" he smirked, his eyes glimmering.

Starpaw shook her head. "No! We just didn't know if we were allowed to."

Stonefur let out a small _mrrow _of laughter. "Just because we're forest cats doesn't mean we'll prevent two kittypets from getting food." He smirked again.

Starpaw sighed. She hoped that they would stop with the "kittypet" thing and let her and Rosepaw eat. Stonefur must've noticed the change in her look as he added, "I didn't mean that to be rude."

"It's all right," Starpaw muttered. "We'll get used to it." She trotted back to Rosepaw, telling her sister what had happened.

Rosepaw sighed. "Well, I'm sure Rusty got a earful of it when he first joined too," she meowed.

Starpaw shrugged. "But to have your own mentor…"

"He was joking, Starpaw!" Rosepaw meowed as she took a fish. She glanced at the fish and then back at Starpaw. "We can share, right?"  
Starpaw nodded. "We won't know if we like it… and we can't waste their fresh-kill if it's so scarce," she mewed as they headed for a spot in the camp. They sat down. The two sisters stared at one another, willing the other to take a mouthful.

"After you," Rosepaw meowed, pushing the fish towards her.

Starpaw stared at it then pushed it back. "No, I insist."

Rosepaw pushed it back. "Well, I decline."

Starpaw sighed, taking the fish. She stared at it. It was no longer slimy, but the scales still seemed to shimmer in the late afternoon lighting. She looked back at her sister and then the fish, then took a bite. She chewed. It tasted like salt water and meat and… _fishy. _But it was better than pellets. She continued to chew, allowing the different flavors to dance over her tastebuds.

"So?" Rosepaw asked as she swallowed.

"It's better than pellets," responded Starpaw as she took another bite. Rosepaw sighed.

"That makes it sound worse…" she murmured, taking a bite as well. As she chewed, she shrugged. "Tastes like where it came from, but I guess that's understandable."

Starpaw nodded as the two finished off the fish. She sighed. _Clan life certainly is different from our housecat life…_

She glanced back towards where ThunderClan territory was located. Her gaze clouded over. Something about the forest seemed to be calling her.

_Could Rusty be over there?_ she wondered.


	3. Don't cross the borders

**Chapter 2: Don't cross the borders**

_******Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review and hope you enjoy. Smileyface.**_

Starpaw sighed, looking out into ThunderClan territory. She frowned. Fish was still scarce, but Stonefur had finally taught Starpaw how to catch it. Although he was right when he said it would be easier if there was actually fish in the river, she didn't care. She was glad she was learning something.

"Starpaw!" Rosepaw called, bounding towards her sister. Starpaw glanced over her shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"

Starpaw shrugged, glancing back at the forest. She had a feeling something was beyond there… was it Rusty? _Crookedstar did mention a flame-colored kittypet that joined ThunderClan… that's got to be Rusty!_

Rosepaw sighed. "Are you still thinking about finding Rusty?"

Starpaw met her sister's gaze evenly. "That's what we originally came here for, isn't it?"

Rosepaw let out a hiss of annoyance. "Starpaw… I doubt that Rusty is anywhere near the Clans. And if he is, he definitely isn't in RiverClan!"

Rolling her eyes, Starpaw stood up. Her blue gaze remained fixated on the river. The only thing blocking her from ThunderClan territory.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of going to look for him?" she asked. Starpaw shook her head.

"I already know where he is."  
Rosepaw's eyes widened as she bounded up to her sister. "Really?" she mewed. "How did you find out?"

"Remember how Crookedstar said when we first arrived we weren't the first kittypets wanting to join a Clan?" Rosepaw nodded. "Well… if he's flame-colored theres only one cat I know that looks like fire. And that is Rusty."

Rosepaw let out a sigh. "I don't know… Starpaw, shouldn't we try and find Whiteclaw and Stonefur? Maybe then we can train more and-"

Starpaw interrupted her sister by jumping into the water. Swimming to the Sunningrocks she heard her sister calling after her. Soon enough there was another splash as Rosepaw joined. Starpaw glanced over her shoulder, smirking. "You're joining?"

Rosepaw huffed as they made it to the other side. "Only because I'm making sure you won't get killed." They shook their pelts of the wet water. Starpaw glanced back at the forest. Her paws tingled. They were on ThunderClan territory.

_This is a bad idea… but I need to see Rusty._

Before Starpaw or Rosepaw had a chance to move, a yowl broke their thoughts. Starpaw's eyes widened as she spotted forest cats racing towards them. A hefty dark brown tabby with long front claws was the first to confront them. His teeth bared as he faced the two apprentices. Starpaw backed away, her eyes wide. _His claws… they're huge!_

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he snarled.

"I-I-I…" stammered Rosepaw. Starpaw glanced back at her sister. She was trembling again - this time Starpaw couldn't decipher whether it was because she was cold or the large tabby's presence made her nervous.

A sleek gray-and-black tabby tom stepped forward. He sniffed the two, his eyes narrowed. "RiverClan," he nearly spat. Starpaw felt her cackles raise at his tone. _How dare he! As if he is any better! _

"What, RiverClan doesn't have any warriors so they send apprentices to invade?" sneered a pale tabby tom, dark black stripes on his pelt. Starpaw narrowed her eyes.

"No," she meowed. "We were looking for something."  
"Get off our territory, fish-breath," snarled the gray-and-black tabby. Starpaw was stunned. _Fish-breath? Just because I'm in RiverClan?_

She attempted to scan the rest of the patrol. Aside from the three toms who had spoken to her she didn't recognize anyone else. She felt her heart drop to her chest; where was Rusty?

"Don't make me use my claws on you, apprentice," the tabby hissed, gaining Starpaw's attention. "Get off ThunderClan territory."

Starpaw narrowed her eyes, meeting his gaze evenly. After staring at her for a while, his amber gaze softened and his sneer turned into a smirk. "You were looking for your friend, you said?"

Starpaw nodded.

He bared his teeth, his claws unsheathed. "Well Fireheart is already a trouble-maker as it is; and if you haven't overlooked the warrior code, I wouldn't try making friends in other Clans."

Starpaw was confused. Stonefur had told her that it was all right for her to make friends in other Clans as long as they weren't too close. _What is wrong with this cat? _she wondered.

"Starpaw," Rosepaw whispered. Starpaw glanced back at her sister, seeing that her dark blue eyes were wide with fear. "L-Let's go now…"

"I'd listen to your Clanmate," the dark brown tabby meowed. "She understands the true meaning of the code."

Starpaw's tail lashed as she turned to face the tom. "Maybe you should look over the warrior code for yourself," she snapped. "Then you'll actually gain some respect."

"Let's take her, Tigerclaw!" snarled the dark gray tabby. His claws flexed. The other cat beside him nodded.

Tigerclaw, the dark brown tabby, shook his head. "No…" he muttered. "She is a RiverClan cat after all." He nodded to the others. "Back to camp. We can report this to Crookedstar at the Gathering." His gaze swung back to Starpaw. "And I hope you don't run into me again, kittypet. You're going to wish you hadn't."

Starpaw was baffled. How could a cat act like this towards someone he hardly knew? She glowered as the patrol disappeared.

"Do you think anyone will notice we've been gone for long?" asked Starpaw. Rosepaw shook her head.

"We're just the kittypets who barely became apprentices," mewed Rosepaw. "I doubt they'll even notice us take some fresh-kill."  
To their luck, the apprentices were right. As they walked into camp, the only cat who noticed them was Silverstream. She bounded towards them, asking them what had happened and why they were wet. Starpaw told her that they wanted to practice their swimming technique.

Silverstream's eyes were narrowed. "Really?"

Rosepaw nodded. "Um… yeah. I'm not the best," she added.

"Y-Yeah, I was helping her," mewed Starpaw, thankful for her sister's cooperation in the lie.

Silverstream didn't look as if she believed the two, although she didn't say anything as she led them to the fresh-kill pile. She let out a sigh. "I can't believe how much fish we have…" she murmured, poking at the small pile. Starpaw nodded, also looking at the pitiful pile. She felt bad for RiverClan but her mind kept wandering back to Rusty.

"Starpaw, are you alright?" Rosepaw asked. Starpaw glanced at her sister, nodding her head. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Rosepaw frowned but didn't push the matter further to Starpaw's relief. Silverstream looked at the two apprentices before shaking her head.

"The Gathering is going to be tomorrow," she meowed. "I'd be on your best behavior if you want to go."

Starpaw's ears perked. _The Gathering! _ She then remembered bitterly how Tigerclaw had threatened to tell Crookedstar what had happened over the border. Rosepaw nudged her sister at the sight of Stonefur and Whiteclaw padding over towards them. Starpaw sat up straight at the sight of her mentors.

"Ready for some battle training?" Stonefur asked. Starpaw nodded as she, Whiteclaw and Rosepaw followed Stonefur farther down RiverClan territory.

Starpaw felt giddy with excitement; she couldn't wait to learn battle moves, but at the same time she worried that she wouldn't be able to succeed in the moves he would teach her. As they made it to a clearing, Whiteclaw was the first to demonstrate a move.

"It's called the Leap-and-Hold," he mewed. "I know it's a little advanced for beginning apprentices, but your sizes are practically a warriors'."

Rosepaw nodded. Starpaw on the other hand tried to bite back a yawn. _I didn't sleep at all last night… Stay focused!_

Before Starpaw had the chance to get into a battle crouch Leopardfur came into view followed by Shadepaw. She frowned when she spotted Whiteclaw and Stonefur beside their apprentices. Stonefur straightened up, nodding his head to the two Clanmates.

"Hello, Leopardfur."

She narrowed her eyes. "I thought I told you to be on the patrol." She swung her yellow gaze towards Whiteclaw.

Whiteclaw's blue eyes widened. "I forgot." He dipped his head to the deputy. "I'm sorry, Leopardfur."

The dappled she-cat's eyes remained narrowed, then spotted the two apprentices. Her gaze softened at the sight of seeing them training. She let out a sigh, her gaze relaxing as she straightened herself. "Your apprentices are free to join us," she meowed. "Get a better look at what it's like to be on a patrol."

Starpaw exchanged a look with Rosepaw. Although it wasn't what she had intended to spend the rest of her evening, she could tell Rosepaw didn't want her mentor to get into any trouble. Nodding their agreement to Whiteclaw, he led Stonefur and the two apprentices alongside Leopardfur and Shadepaw as they headed farther towards territory Starpaw didn't recognize.

The gorge was steep and narrow, Starpaw realized as she tried to match her footing compared to Leopardfur's. Her blue eyes darted towards her sister who was conversing with her mentor. Starpaw envied the easy way her sister could get along with anyone; the only other cat Starpaw could talk to easily was Rusty.

Starpaw could hear the river from where they were walking. Her ears twitched at the loud roaring of the waves crashing against the banks. She sighed, wishing Rosepaw was beside her to talk to. Instead she kept quiet, walking alongside Shadepaw. The apprentice was watching her.

"My name is Shadepaw," he meowed. Starpaw nodded to him.

"Hi…"

His yellow eyes flashed. "Your name is Starpaw, right?"

She nodded.

"Weren't you a kittypet before?"

Starpaw immediately felt her ears flatten to her head. She wished that everyone would stop mentioning her past life. She didn't like how they remembered how she was a housecat - she knew if they kept thinking that, she never would truly be a Clan cat.

Shadepaw turned away quickly. "S-Sorry… That's just what Leopardfur told me."

Starpaw shook her head, sighing. _I'm going to have to get used to it._ "It's fine. And yes, I was."

Shadepaw nodded, looking back at her. "That's actually really cool."

Starpaw's eyes widened. _Cool?_ "How so?"

"Well… the only other kittypet that joined the Clans was the one from ThunderClan," Shadepaw mewed, watching his paws. "And I heard he breaks the code a lot. But so far you haven't done anything and it seems like you really respect everyone and everything. And you don't seem _too _soft for a kittypet," he added, his yellow eyes sparkling.

Starpaw nodded, feeling warm inside. Although she knew it wasn't much of a compliment, it was still a start. And she liked the feeling knowing that someone thought that she was interesting besides her sister and Rusty.

Leopardfur let out a warning screech. Immediately Starpaw snapped her head up, seeing a few cats walking ahead of them - on RiverClan territory! Blood rushed in her ears as the older warriors pushed aside of her - even Shadepaw pelted after them at the intruders. Leopardfur let out another battle cry before pouncing on a light brown tabby. Starpaw exchanged another glance with her sister before racing after them. When she had gotten to the midst of the skirmish everything was a blur. She hadn't really faced fighting and the only moves she knew were ones to protect herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Whiteclaw race towards a familiar ginger tom with blazing green eyes…

"Rusty!" gasped Starpaw before being rammed into by her mentor. She quickly steadied herself as Stonefur mewed a rushed apology as he ran back towards the cat who had flung him off. Starpaw shook her head, trying to pinpoint Rusty again. He was fighting off Whiteclaw, although the dark RiverClan warrior was stronger. She watched as he clawed and tore at her friend.

Before she knew it, Starpaw had ran at her fellow Clanmate, barreling him off of Rusty. Whiteclaw's eyes widened in confusion at the sight of the apprentice. She quickly got off her sister's mentor, her eyes wide. She didn't know why she did it. _He's definitely going to tell Crookedstar! I'll be banned! Why did I do that?_

Rusty's eyes widened at the sight of the cat who had saved him.

"St-Star?" he stammered, his eyes wide as he looked like he didn't believe what he was seeing. Starpaw turned to face her old friend.

"Rusty… hi." She mentally shunned herself. '_Rusty… hi'?! That's the best you can come up with? _

Before Rusty had a chance to say something another battle cry sounded. Starpaw turned around to see Tigerclaw - she recognized the hefty ThunderClan tom as he raced down to the gorge followed by the familiar ginger apprentice and two other cats she didn't recognize. They immediately joined in the skirmish, touseling with the RiverClan cats. Starpaw looked around quickly for her sister, but couldn't spot her. Before she had a chance to say something to Rusty, a body rammed into her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she met the gaze of a tabby tom. His eyes narrowed as he swiftly got off her. His claws unsheathed he slashed across her face. Starpaw let out a yowl, falling backwards in shock. _My nose! _She could feel the blood welling across her muzzle.

"Runningwind, stop!" Rusty shouted, standing in front of Starpaw. Runningwind's eyes widened in confusion.

"Fireheart? What are you doing! She's a RiverClan cat!"

_Fireheart?_ Taking a better look at her old friend, she realized his name lived up to what he was. His ginger coat seemed to blaze despite the hazy weather.

Thunder crackled as Starpaw glanced around nervously. She spotted her mentor Stonefur tussling with Tigerclaw. As he bit at his leg harshly, Stonefur yowled in pain as he scrambled away, disappearing among the bushes followed by Shadepaw and Leopardfur.

Panic arose in Starpaw. Where was Whiteclaw and Rosepaw? She looked around hurriedly, shoving past Rusty as she spotted Rosepaw fighting with the familiar sandy ginger she-cat. The she-cat's eyes blazed and Starpaw noticed they were nearing the cliff closer and closer. Her heart began pounding as she raced after the two she-cats. _They're going to fall off the edge!_

She felt a cat brush past her and watched as Rusty reached the two before her. He hauled Rosepaw off of the she-cat hardly and threw her off. Rosepaw let out a yelp as she rammed into the ground, wincing. Immediately Starpaw rushed to her sister. She knelt down beside her, sniffing her. She wasn't bleeding.

"Starpaw?" Rosepaw asked, dazed. She blinked a few times then looked at Rusty. "I-Is that…?"

Starpaw nodded. "It is." She felt happiness rush through her. She had found him.

"Wh-Where's Whiteclaw?" Rosepaw murmured, attempting to stand up. Starpaw helped her up as the two she-cats looked around. Where was Whiteclaw?

"I can win battles without your help!" she heard the she-cat snarl at Fireheart. Fireheart's green gaze widened and he opened his mouth to explain but a terrible yowl sounded, making all cats present turn their heads.

Starpaw's eyes widened in horror at what she saw. The gray tom she had noticed before was reaching over the ledge. What she saw dangling from it was Whiteclaw.

It all seemed to happen so slowly. She noticed the gray tom attempt to help haul her sister's mentor up, but Whiteclaw's paws flailed as he slipped off the edge, falling to the thundering waters below him.

With a crash, Starpaw and the others immediately rushed towards the ledge. Starpaw's eyes widened with terror as she saw Whiteclaw's head disappear against the rushing waves.

"Whiteclaw!" yowled Rosepaw, hanging off the edge. Stonefur was by her side, pulling her away.

"Whiteclaw, no!" Leopardfur yowled mournfully. She glanced over her shoulder. They had come back. She noticed her sister was shaking and Shadepaw's yellow eyes were wide with horror.

"I-I… I tried to help him…" the gray tom was mewing. She glanced towards him. He was shaking - either with cold or fear at what he had just witnessed, Starpaw couldn't tell. "I tried to grab him… He lost his footing. I didn't mean to…" His words tumbled out breathlessly and Starpaw noticed how his thick fur clung wetly to his frame. His eyes were wide as well.

Rusty immediately went towards him. "Graystripe…"

Starpaw was about to head towards them but was stopped by her mentor. His blue eyes narrowed as he gently pushed her away.

"This has gone beyond just a mere border fight," Leopardfur growled. "We shall return to our Clan. It has become a matter to settle at another time and in a different way." Swinging her gaze towards the rest of the RiverClan cats, she nodded her head back to their camp. Before walking off, she glanced towards Tigerclaw. He met her stare evenly.

After the two nodded to one another, Leopardfur glanced towards the RiverClan cats. With a flick of her tail Starpaw followed after her. Rosepaw was trudging limply behind Shadepaw, her tail dangling low. As Starpaw walked alongside Stonefur, she looked over her shoulder once more to see Rusty one more time.

His green eyes met hers.

Turning away, smiling to herself, she bounded after the patrol as they disappeared in the bushes, heading back to camp. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered what had just happened. Whiteclaw was dead. Whiteclaw was gone.

_I can't believe it. _

Starpaw had never witness a death before, so she didn't necessarily know how to react. Although she and Whiteclaw didn't talk much, he was respectable and kind when he spoke with Rosepaw, talking to her to help her understand. Feeling a pang in her heart, Starpaw knew she would miss the dark brown warrior.

Once they were back to camp, Leopardfur sullenly went to Crookedstar, telling him the news. Crookedstar's eyes widened in shock then dipped his head, mourning the passing.

Starpaw glanced towards her sister. She bounded towards her, nudging her. She was staring at her paws, trembling.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Rosepaw looked up, her dark blue eyes dull. "I-I'm fine…"

Crookedstar stepped into the clearing. "Gather to hear my words," he meowed. As the cats slunk out of their dens, Silverstream made her way towards the two apprentices. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Rosepaw.

"What's the matter? What happened?" she questioned. Starpaw opened her mouth to explain, but Crookedstar was quicker.

"I grieve to tell you all this," he started. "But Whiteclaw is dead."

Murmurs of shock arose throughout the Clan. Crookedstar waited for it to die down before continuing. "He was a noble, strong warrior and his death was unnecessary. However, he has left an apprentice in his death." His gaze swung towards Rosepaw. "Rosepaw, your mentor from now on shall be me."

Gasps arose throughout the Clan as Starpaw glanced at her sister. _The Clan leader? _Some murmurs of approval rang throughout as well.

"R-Really?" Rosepaw stammered. Crookedstar nodded. "There are no other warriors free to train you," he meowed. "I will carry out your training from now on."

Starpaw's eyes were wide. _Wow, the Clan leader? _She glanced at her sister. _Congratulations, Rosepaw._

Although she did feel jealous her sister was being trained underneath Crookedstar, she couldn't help but remember the way Rusty's ginger pelt seemed to blaze like fire and how his green eyes seemed to shine.

_Fireheart…_ The ThunderClan tom had called him Fireheart. As RiverClan gathered to mourn the death of Whiteclaw, Starpaw closed her eyes, the thoughts of Fireheart racing through her mind.


End file.
